


In Which Ray Blames Gavin

by surgeoninspace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: In which Ray has a fear of heights, M/M, RageHappy, X-Ray and Vav verse, and Gavin had a crippling addiction to british cereal, rayvin, they're still super nerds, this is before Hilda transformed them into cooler super heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surgeoninspace/pseuds/surgeoninspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X-Ray gets stuck in a tree, Vav comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Ray Blames Gavin

Ray blames Gavin. 

It was all his fault, really. He had only gone to the grocery store to grab milk because Gavin’s the one with the crippling addiction to British cereals that Ray’s never even heard of. Wheetabix? Really? But even still, Gavin had convinced him that it was Ray’s turn to go grocery shopping. 

On his way to the grocery store, he had run into a small girl in tears, crying about how her cat was stuck in a tree. The usual. He was more than confident in his abilities to rescue cats from trees, he did it just about everyday. 

The only thing different about this time was that he didn’t have a ladder, nor did he have Gavin, who was usually the one who actually climbed up the tree. 

But that wouldn’t stop the mighty X-Ray, the parkour master! 

So he grabbed onto a low branch and began to haul himself up. He had looked up, because of course the goddamn cat had to perch himself at the very top of the tree. After a very ungraceful climb and millions of scratches later, Ray had finally had the cat within grabbing distance. He swung his arms forward, trying to grasp the cat, but of course, the cat jumped, falling right down and landing right in the little girl’s arms. Her sobbing had immediately stopped as she shouted the cat’s name, Fluffy, how original. 

“Thank you, Mister!” She exclaimed, running off with the cat in her arms. 

“No problem citizen, it’s never a problem for X-Ray, you’re trusted city’s her- oh and she’s gone.” Ray interrupted himself, exhaling in exhaustion. 

As he mumbled on about not getting the recognition he deserves, he began to make his descent. Ray extended his arm out to latch onto an outer branch, and that was when he got a look at how high he was. And not in the good way. Ray’s breath immediately hitched in his throat and he was suddenly reminded why Gavin was always the one to climb the tree. 

The ground was far. Like, really far. 

He hadn’t realized how hard he’d been clinging to the branch. 

As Ray’s heartbeat picked up, strings of curses fell from his lips. 

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t. He knew if he moved he’d plummet to his death. 

Ray blames Gavin.

-

“X-Ray!” Gavin cheered happily into the phone, “I told you, 2%. I mean, how hard is it to buy milk?”

“No- Vav- look I need your help!” 

Ray’s distressed voice put Gavin on edge, and he was already reaching for his super hero suit, “What’s wrong, X-Ray?!”

“N-no time to explain! Just- go to the central park!”

“I’m already on it.” Gavin claimed, hanging up. 

“Please, come quick.” Ray whimpered helplessly into his phone even though he knew the call was already disconnected. 

Gavin expected the worse. Maybe a gang attack, a burning building, or, worse of all, Ray had fallen into the hands of the Corpirate. He didn’t expect a nearly empty park with what little civilians there were smiling happily and having fun. 

Maybe they already kidnapped him?! 

Gavin’s accusations were cut short when he heard a relieved, “Vav!” 

He couldn’t pinpoint where the voice had come from, but he knew it was Ray’s, “X-Ray? Where are you?” 

“Up here!” 

Gavin looked around before he saw the green of Ray’s shirt contrasted against the darker leaves of a tree, “X-Ray? What the bloody hell are you doing up there?”

“Well- Well, you see- there was this girl who got her cat stuck in a tree- you know, the usual. And me, being the brave and charming superhero I am, told her I would rescue it. And I did, I climbed up, got the cat down. The girl thanked me and ran off. And then I realized I am terrified of heights. And stuck in a tree. Please help.” 

Gavin had to put his hand over his mouth to silence the snort that escaped him. It didn’t work, and soon he was bending at the waist because he was laughing so hard.

“This isn’t funny, Vav!” He lowered his voice, “Oh God, I’m so high up.”

Gavin bit his lip, “It’s kind of funny.”

“No! It’s not! I’m stuck, just- get me out!” Ray voice was quivering.

“Alright, alright,” Gavin took a second to collect himself, “I’ll just go home and grab the ladder-”

“No!” Ray cut him off, “Don’t leave me!”

“What?”

“I’m- I’m freaking out, Vav- don’t leave me.” 

Gavin frowned, realizing his friend was seriously panicking. He began to feel bad about laughing, “Well in that case, we only have one option.”

“Whatever you do, just hurry, please.” Ray was begging now. This wasn’t like him. 

He was gripping the branch so tightly his knuckles began to turn white, anticipating the plan Gavin had in mind. He watched carefully as Gavin moved himself so he was under Ray, “Alright so I’ll stand here.” He stretched his arms out toward Ray, “And I’ll catch you!”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Ray shouted, “I-I CAN’T DO THAT!” His chest tightened at just the thought.

“Of course you can! Just, hop off!” 

“WHAT IF YOU DROP ME?!” 

“I won’t.” Gavin assured him.

“It’s not safe!” Ray yelled down at him, his whole body beginning vibrate.

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “What? Since when do YOU care about safety?” 

“SINCE I DON’T WANT TO FALL FROM THIS TREE AND BREAK MY NECK!”

“Just do it, trust me, I won’t drop you.” 

“Gavin, I a-am so fucking scared right now.” He felt terrified and humiliated all at the same time. He was supposed to be a superhero, but right now he was nearly pissing himself because he was stuck in a tree.

“I know, I know, it’s okay.” Gavin lowered his voice in attempt to calm his best friend. “Listen, I will catch you. I promise.”

Ray hesitated, and Gavin knew he was warming up to the idea, “Are you sure?”

“I’m more than sure.” 

Ray inhaled slowly, trying to muster up the courage to jump. It was the only choice he had at the moment. He trusted Gavin, he really did. He eased his grip on the branch before cautiously readjusting his footing, “Are y-you ready?”

“Come at me, X-Ray!” 

Ray closed his eyes, swallowing nervously. 

He inhaled sharply. In one swift motion, he pushed himself forward, letting go from the branch. For a few seconds, he was airborne. He felt like he was flying, but telling by the way his stomach dropped, he didn’t enjoy it at all. 

Ray slammed into Gavin hard. Their body’s knocked together and Gavin immediately clamped his hands around Ray’s torso. He stumbled for a minute before he regained his footing, setting his best friend down carefully in front of him. 

Ray was trembling, he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears along with both of their heavy breathing. The terrified man buried his head into Gavin’s chest as he clung to the British superhero’s shirt as if his life depended on it. He was mumbling something about cursed milk frantically into Gavin.

“Shh, X-Ray, it’s okay.” Gavin reassured him, patting Ray’s back soothingly. 

“I-I’m such a p-pussy.” 

“No, Ray, you’re not. You’re just afraid of heights, it’s alright.”

Ray wanted the world to just swallow him up, but right now the best thing he had to hide him was Gavin. He took a minute to control his breathing and try to get his heart rate back to a normal level.

He realized he was still holding on to Gavin with a death grip and let go, his face growing warm. Ray removed himself from Gavin’s grip, avoiding eye contact with him, “How am I supposed to be a superhero if I can’t even handle being up high?”

“Every hero has his kryptonite.” Gavin smiled.

Ray glanced down at the marks his hands had left in Gavin’s shirt. Ray rubbed the back of his neck, “I guess you’re right.”  
“But from now on, let’s leave the cat rescuing to me.” Ray chuckled a bit at that, and Gavin grinned at him. “Are you going to be okay?” Ray nodded, and the Brit moved his stare at the bright red scratch on Ray’s cheek, presumably one he got from climbing up the tree, “Alright, well let’s get you home and cleaned up.” 

“But what about the milk?” Ray asked, and the two shared a laugh. 

He had been rescued from the tree. 

Ray blames Gavin.


End file.
